


Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgaine POV, his favorite boys. Their love and denial, and her believe for their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: R, Hurt Comfort. Not beta  
> Publish Date: April 23rd, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin the TV Series belonged to BBC and all the related production. Standard disclaimer applied.

"Arthur is an Ass!" said Merlin one day.

Morgaine agreed, fervently, that Arthur did has a fine ass (a pair of tight leather pants has never been good on someone, and looked like it was painted on the Royal Bottom), personality withstand it.

[ _Arthur pushed his Servant down when a stray fireball shot from a very, very angry, mortaly wounded, crying Warlock. He understood the lost and love that fuel the hate in the Warlock's eyes. Who to blame then, when they were at fault. All the Prince could do was to protect what was his._

 _The village burnt to the ground, dying silent cries of children screamed in Old Language. It wasn't Merlin's fault or Arthur's for being the son and punished for the sins of the Father. Never mind that Merlin was a Sorcerer himself, and the Old Religion sang underneath his skin._ ]

The Lady sipped his tea demurely, while listening to the boy ranting of His Prattiness in colorful language. She raised an eyebrow over some of the more, ehm, explicit nature, like a sailor in need of a good scrub. Didn't Gwen told her that the boy was from a remote village somewhere? What did they educate their youngsters there, she wondered.

[ _They survived while others were not, and won, and felt the defeat in their bones and the red flame still burned in his retina and heard Merlin cried in his head. They buried the dead and the Priests preached their hymns and the people looked at them with scorn_. ]

While she knew her half-brother was a bastard through and through, Arthur was a good boy and would become a great man and the future King.

[ _They were home, weary, bloody and hurt and glad they had each other._

 _And when Arthur asked for the impossible possibility; breaking the nature and the Old Religion to wake up the dead, and sinned, and to appease his helplessness, Merlin glared at him and stormed off._ ]

Back to Merlin, the sweet boy, still going on and on and on over polishing some sword and leather boots of all things. She wondered if this was some unresolved sexual tension, love, hate and morals hat need to be resolved ASAP before Merlin burst, literally and magically (yes, /she/ knew) or break down and dying inside.

[ _Merlin avoided him for weeks and he took it badly, morosely, for the blood in his hand. He dealt with it by lashing in anger at Merlin and said more than he intended and so wrong in his tongue and guilt in his heart. Merlin didn't say anything, just silently did his duties as efficient as any good Servant. Arthur hate it and told him to go._ ]

She knew  time would come for them. Oh how longed she wished, hoped and wanted to be free. At night, the future was their destiny that she dreamed of. And in the present, they were content, weren't they? Last week was a disaster, but perhaps they'll made up today.

[ _His back still ache. Welts of blue,red and black decorated his back, scared from blade of ice and flame. The medicine still worked, slowly, but not enough. His ache in his chest was worse. He didn't see his Servant for days after the last time he dismissed him. Yet he knew the paleness and the hollow look in Merlin's eyes._

 _He knew because he was always watching._ ]

Morgaine gaze the fretting boy thoughtfully, as Merlin left to attend his evening duties. Perhaps...everything would work out? Lately she caught the soft and sad gaze in Merlin's eyes, and the longing look from Arthur at nights, at dinner time, from across the room.

[ _It was late in the night and the Castle was quiet. Merlin went into the Prince's private chamber, bringing the salve he made with Gaius' instruction. Arthur was waiting on his bed and a surprise look on his face because it has been weeks that he saw him and Gwen had been attending him instead._

 _His Servant settled on the bed and reached for Arthur's shirt collar, giving time for the Prince to refuse. When Arthur didn't move away, Merlin pulled the neck tie and unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, revealing his skin under the glow of the singular candlelight._

 _Merlin's eyes gleamed elven light, as he gently pushed Arthur to lie on his stomach. Arthur gasped on the first feather like touch, wet warm liquid, with Merlin's voice, rick and dark._ _  
_ _  
He moaned low when he could feel /the Magic/ danced, sang its enchantress song, on his sensitive back and smelt the scent of herbs and spices so earthy and Merlin, reverently traveling from his shoulder, down until the top of his pants, and slipping... The shivering after effect could be felt from the top of his head to the tip of his curled toes. Merlin was..._

 _...vibrant golden like the fields of flower under the spring sun,_

 _...melting like warm dark chocolate that he could taste on the tip of his tongue, and spicy cinnamon gulped in a hazy afternoon,_

 _...like honey on warm bread in early cool morning._

 _Merlin was... everything he gave up for, to protect everything, to gained everything, he thought, drowsily._

 _As he closed his eyes and drift to sleep, unconsciously wrapped in thick duvet and a-not-so-dreamy kiss on his eyebrow_. ]

And then, she smiled as night has fallen and the castle was dark but warm, waiting for the morning light breaks.

 _  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _He once was a true love of mine_

 **\- Scarborough Fair by Sarah Brightman (version)**  


  
[ ~ Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme ~ Fin ]

  
PS: [from wiki:](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarborough_Fair) "The speaker in the song, by mentioning these four herbs, wishes his true love mildness to soothe the bitterness that is between them, strength to stand firm in the time of their being apart from each other, faithfulness to stay with him during this period of loneliness and, paradoxically, courage to fulfill her impossible tasks and to come back to him by the time she can.

Also, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme are possibly the ingredients of a love spell from the Middle Ages, even though the refrain did not exist in the medieval version of the song."


End file.
